Solo Tú
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Un inseguro Kyle intenta sacarle celos a Stan para poner a prueba sus sentimientos. Style.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Un inseguro Kyle intenta sacarle celos a Stan para poner a prueba sus sentimientos. Style._

 **Solo Tú**

-Kyle-Me nombró el pelinegro con su habitual tonó ronco y seductor que usaba en nuestros, ya cotidianos, encuentros íntimos. Me acomodé sobre mi acompañante y acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, esquivando el intento del moreno por unir nuestros labios- ¿Por qué me torturas?- Preguntó. En respuesta le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice, acto seguido, atrapé los labios del mi compañero en un beso lleno de fervor.

-Te amo- Interrumpió tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

-Yo tambi…- Fui interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Al instante me aleje bruscamente del ojiazul.

-Stan, cariño, baja a contestar el teléfono-Anunció la señora Marsh al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos estábamos estáticos, rogando en nuestro interior que la mujer no insistiera en entrar, notaría enseguida el seguro en la puerta, lo cual haría sospechosa nuestra sesión de "videojuegos". A pesar de que llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo oficialmente, aun no lo hacíamos público, solo unos cuantos amigos cercanos eran conscientes de nuestra, ya formal, relación de pareja.

-Ya voy mamá- Vociferó el pelinegro, acto seguido, Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, recogió su playera y se la puso de la misma forma.

-Date prisa, es Wendy-Interrumpió la madre de Stan mientras el mismo se alistaba.

-¿Wendy?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-Ajá- Contestó distraído Stan tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Tu cabello- Lo detuve.

-Oh, cierto-Dijo comenzado a ordenar su alborotado cabello- Vuelvo en seguida-Habló antes de salir del cuarto acompañado de una mirada apenada.

-Eso espero-Comenté para mí mismo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué Wendy llamaba a Stan? Eso no es normal. No son amigos cercanos ni mucho menos...tal vez...nuevamente la chica notó que quiere volver con él. Ante la idea, tomé bruscamente la almohada que se encontraba a mi lado y la lancé bruscamente contra la puerta de la habitación. No podía ser que aun insistiera en seguir a Stan después de todos estos años ¿no? Además…ahora yo soy su novio a pesar de que aún no se sepa públicamente.

Pasé un largo rato esperando que Stan regresara, intentando, mientras, controlar mis crecientes celos, no obstante, por cada minuto que pasaba mi inseguridad era mayor. Finalmente me levanté de la cama y me alisté para salir de la misma forma que el pelinegro. Abandoné el cuarto y bajé lentamente las escaleras hasta visualizar a un divertido Stan aun sujetando tranquilamente la bocina de teléfono.

-Eso sería genial- Comentó riendo a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Me posé lentamente a su lado frunciendo el ceño- Oh, ya debo colgar Wendy, tengo cosas que hacer- Agregó dándome una sonrisa nerviosa- Sí, sí, hablamos más tarde, adiós- Aseguró animadamente- Lamento la demora- Me dijo luego de cortar la llamada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunté sin disimular mi molestia.

-Estábamos coordinando cuando haremos el proyecto de física pero luego nos distrajimos y comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas- Respondió apenado- Lo siento ¿te aburriste mucho?

-Ah genial...-Respondí secamente ignorando su pregunta, luego volví a subir al cuarto seguido por el dueño del mismo.

-Hey, vamos, no te enojes Ky…-Me pidió Stan cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tu ex novia no debería llamarte así-Comenté apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y cruzando mis brazos frente a mí. Tras una relación como la de ellos, terminando y volviendo constantemente, cualquiera podría dudar- además te olvidaste de que estaba aquí- Agregué desviando mi mirada, avergonzado.

-Kyle ¿estás celoso?-Preguntó sin disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

-No- Mentí secamente.

-Claro que sí- Rebatió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- jaja que tierno eres amigo- Añadió mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No es gracioso, ni tierno- Dije tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Si lo es, deberías ver tu cara-Habló ya frente a mí, posando sus manos sobre mis mejillas- Eres adorable.

-N-No es cierto, esto es molesto-Contradije avergonzado. Sentía como mis mejillas se encendían.

-Lo es…-Comentó antes de unir suavemente nuestros labios- Te amo- Declaró susurrando en mi oído derecho, logrando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Soy tan débil ante él.

-Yo también-Completé. En seguida Stan volvió a envolvernos en un beso, esta vez, mucho más intenso que el anterior.

-Sabes...Nosotros estábamos en algo- Recordó antes de besar y morder eufóricamente mi cuello, en seguida, sujetó fuertemente mis manos, una a cada lado de mi rostro, contra la pared, a la vez, aumentó el roce entre nuestros cuerpos apegándose más al mio.

-N-No dejes marcas- Pedí entrecortadamente.

-…Lo intentaré-Aceptó comenzado a desabrochar mi cinturón.

* * *

Me encontraba recostado en la cama de mi habitación, esperando que el sueño al fin me venciera, no obstante, cuando estaba a poco de lograrlo, fui traído de vuelta a la realidad por el tono de mensaje recibido de mi celular. Tomé perezosamente el aparato para revisar de que se trataba.

" _Te extraño, quisiera estar contigo a cada minuto"._ Leí sin necesidad de revisar el remitente, era evidente de quien se trataba. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en mis labios. No había mejor forma de comenzar o terminar un día que los mensajes de Stan. Su fama de chico romántico no era en vano. Al instante fui sacado nuevamente de mis pensamientos por una notificación de Facebook. Abrí la aplicación esperando que se tratara de cualquier idiotez de mis compañeros de clase. Cartman me había etiquetado en una foto donde Stan aparecía abrazando cariñosamente a Tweek Tweak, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes del equipo de fútbol. Seguido a eso, en los comentarios Kenny escribió _"a Craig Tucker y Kyle Broflovski no le gusta esto"_ volviendo a etiquetarme en la famoso publicación. Al parecer debían asegurarse de que me encabronara, lo cual, sin duda lograron. Los celos me invadieron nuevamente, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era naturalmente inseguro, siempre lo he sido de alguna manera y el hecho de que Stan sea uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela no hacía más que empeorarlo. Ver cada día como chicas e incluso uno que otro chico le coquetean con descaro me pone jodidamente irritable, lo cual, incrementa con la despreocupación del pelinegro ante la situación.

Tal vez debía darle un poco de su propia medicina para que al fin comprenda lo que siento.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, tomando de mi casillero los libros que necesitaría para la próxima clase, pude visualizar a lo lejos al pelinegro acercarse, saludando con una gran sonrisa a todos a su paso.

-Hey Kyle ¿Cómo estás?- Reconocí la voz de Kenny McCormick a mis espaldas.

-Kenny, hola-Saludé dándole un cariñoso abrazo al rubio cenizo. Aunque me sintiera incomodo debía de aprovechar mi primera oportunidad en el día de cumplir mi cometido.

-Woow…yo también te extrañé-Dijo melosamente a la vez que correspondía el abrazo.

-Jeje claro-Reí nervioso sin soltar al de chaqueta naranja.

-Hey, ¿qué tal?- Saludó el recién llegado Stan. Al oírlo me e separé lentamente del rubio- acaso…¿es tu cumpleaños Kenny?- Preguntó aparentemente desconcertado. Al notarlo se formo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo había logrado.

-Nop- Contestó tranquilamente el aludido.

-Menos mal, pensé que lo había olvidado-Habló soltando un suspiro aliviado- Ya me sentía un pésimo amigo-Añadió junto a una gran sonrisa. Al instante la que se formaba en mi rostro desapareció. Ni siquiera se había inmutado por el contacto entre ambos- ¿Ya vieron que habrá de almuerzo hoy?- Continuó relajadamente. Me quedé en silencio por un rato, dejando que la conversación transcurriera con normalidad entre mis dos acompañantes. Había fallado. Kenny fue una pésima elección, era demasiado cercano para ser objeto de desconfianza, además, le rubio suele coquetear con sus amigos por diversión, nada serio.

A pesar del primer rotundo fracaso, estaba decidido a volver a intentarlo debía demostrarle a Stan lo que causa en mi sus despreocupación. Al segundo receso caminé atentamente por el patio de la escuela en busca de una nueva y mejor opción para cumplir mi objetivo. Finalmente, decidí acercarme a Craig Tucker. De seguro estaba tan encabronado como yo por la foto de ayer. Ya es sabido por toda la escuela el interés "especial" de Tucker hacia el pequeño rubio.

-Hey Craig- Saludé amablemente acercándome al aludido.

-Hola- Saludó secamente sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

-Oye…-Agregué inseguro, no estaba seguro de que decir, no había elaborado un plan y el chico era demasiado difícil de tratar volviendo imposible la improvisación- Yo...

-Habla rápido Broflovski, espero a alguien-Continuó seriamente el pelinegro. Otra mala elección.

-Ngh Craig-Escuché a mi espaldas.

-Tweek-Saludó al recién llegado con una pequeña sonrisa y mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Perturbador. Ver al chico con peor fama de la escuela de esa forma, descolocaba a cualquiera. Comencé a retroceder lentamente para alejarme de la escena en la cual, claramente, sobraba.

-Hey, cuidado- Escuché a una suave voz femenina a detrás de mi.

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento Bebe, estaba distraído- Me disculpé volteando a ver a la rubia dueña de la melodiosa voz.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué tanto piensas?- Preguntó junto a una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mmm nada yo…espera-Vacilé antes de notar la excelente opción que tenía frente a mí. Era perfecto, la chica que estuvo enamorada de mí en la niñez y ahora que dejó a Clyde vuelve a interesarse en mi. Si Stan no siente nada al verme en su compañía definitivamente algo estaría mal. Ella es la persona más equivalente a Wendy que puedo imaginar- Oye Bebe...

-¿Si?- Cuestionó al instante.

-¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? Ya sabes…por los viejos tiempos-Pedí intentando sonar natural. Que mejor que sacarle celos de la misma forma que él, inconscientemente, lo hizo.

-¡Sería genial!-Aceptó felizmente, cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Sí…genial-Le sonreí nervioso mientras levantaba mi celular frente a nosotros. Al momento de tomar la foto sentí como los labios de la chica se estampaban en mi mejilla. Me quedé pasmado. Bebe sabe como aprovechar cada momento.

-Déjame ver- Pidió quitándome el celular de las manos- ¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo usarla de foto de perfil Kyle?-Preguntó mientras jugueteaba seductoramente con su largo y rizado cabello rubio.

-Mmm claro que sí-Accedí inseguro.

-Genial, todos la verán-Agregó riendo felizmente. Su comentario me hizo recordar el objetivo de todo esto.

-Sí, eso es, que todos la vean- Apoyé satisfecho de haber cumplido mi cometido.

* * *

-Te odio tanto-Me dijo, al terminar la clase, Clyde con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Camina Clyde-Pidió Token dándole pequeños empujoncitos al castaño. Por mi parte simplemente especté la escena en silencio.

-Kyle, vi tu foto con Bebe- Comentó Stan posándose frente a mi pupitre.

-Ah ¿Si?-Pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

-Sí, es muy graciosa- Respondió moviendo una silla y sentándose frente a mi.

-¿Graciosa?- Pregunté expresando en mi rostro la confusión y sorpresa que me invadieron de golpe ante la inesperada respuesta del pelinegro.

-Sí, tus mejillas sonrojadas y falsa sonrisa jaja-Contestó riendo- te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Bebe te obligo a tomar esa foto.

-Ah, claro- Mentí- y…¿Nada más?- Añadí lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Ya sabes…¿no te produce nada más?- Insinué.

-Mmmm creo que no-Añadió pensativo. Al instante, apoyé mi frente contra el pupitre. Estaba oficialmente frustrado. Stan era un completo idiota o no le importaba de la misma forma que a mí nuestra relación. Solo podría comprobarlo con un último y más radical intento. A la hora de almuerzo me dirigí a la habitual mesa que compartía con mis compañeros de clase. Esta encabronado y ya no podía disimularlo.

-Hola Kyle- Saludó animado el pelinegro al verme llegar. Lo ignoré y me dirigí al rubio de camisa naranja.

-Hey Gregory ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo?-Pregunté bruscamente.

-¿Cómo una cita? Está bien-Respondió relajadamente el aludido, de seguro con ánimo de fastidiar al pelinegro.

-¿Qué? hoy íbamos a salir-Interrumpió Stan.

-El judío anda de puta-Agregó burlesco el castaño con sobre peso. Simplemente lo ignoré.

-Lo había olvidado Stan-Respondí intentando sonar casual.

-Oh…bueno…dejémoslo para otro día-Ofreció el moreno despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Estaba oficialmente al límite. Invité a salir en su cara a otro chico y aun así no muestra ni el más mínimo interés.

-Que vayas con Gregory, no me molesta-Repitió tranquilamente.

-!A ti te importo una mierda Marsh! Me quieres solo para…-Vociferé hasta que fui interrumpido por el rubio de chaqueta naranja quien posó sus manos sobre mis labios.

-Woow Woow tranquilo hombre-Intervino Kenny- No creo que quieras publicar esas cosas ahora amigo…-Me susurró. Al instante me libré del agarré y salí molesto del lugar, lamentablemente, seguido por el pelinegro.

-Oye Kyle ¿qué sucede?- Escuché a mis espaldas.

-No vengas a hacerte el interesado ahora Marsh- Respondí mientras avanzaba por un solitario pasillo.

-¿Qué? Me interesas Kyle-Comentó sujetando mi brazo izquierdo logrando que me detuviera.

-Si te interesara no me dejarías ir y venir con cualquiera-Rebatí secamente evitando su mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó descolocado soltando lentamente el agarre.

-He estado todo el puto día luciéndome con distintas personas, que incluso, claramente me coquetean y a ti te importa un carajo. En cambio yo, no puedo aguantar la idea de verte al lado de otro. Creo que, al parecer, no estamos en la misma relación Stan-Le confesé evidentemente irritado, ejerciendo presión en mis puños.

-Espera…¿intentaste sacarme celos apropósito?-Cuestionó expresando sorpresa en su rostro. Asentí lentamente- Dios Kyle…-Añadió sujetando el tabique de su nariz- No es que no me importes, simplemente no quería sofocarte, creí que te enojarías si me quejaba por algo así…Ya sabes por lo de una relación de confianza y esas cosas…

-¿Qué?-Volví a decir. Sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza. Era un idiota…un muy melodramático idiota.

-Espera, ven aquí-Pidió tomando mi brazo nuevamente y llevándome dentro de un salón de clases cercano.

-¿y bien?- Apresuré ya más calmado.

-Kyle...Me jodo de celos a menudo. Tú no notas como el resto de las personas te mira pero yo sí. ¿Crees que no noto que Bebe está intentando volver a salir contigo? ¡Fui el primero en darse cuenta! Simplemente no quería molestarte con mis celos, sé que tú no me traicionarías- Declaró sinceramente- ¿cierto?...porque tú me amas…¿no?- Agregó con tono inseguro ante mi silencio.

-Sin duda-Respondí torpemente, mi mente aún asimilaba toda la información.

-No suenas convencido-Comentó acompañado de un semblante triste.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy confundido, me pasé tanto tiempo pensando lo contrario…lo siento Stan…-Me disculpé apenado. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubiera molestado en preguntarle todo directamente e insistido con el tema. Típico error.

-No te preocupes…yo también debí haber sido más honesto contigo…de todas formas…debes sentirte más seguro, te he demostrado de todas las formas que solo puedo mirarte a ti, el resto son solo amigos, eso tenlo por seguro- Afirmó acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba delicadamente mi mano derecha.

-Tienes razón…-Acepté dando un paso hacia él, poniéndome de puntillas para quedar más cerca de su rostro- pero…

-¿Pero?-Repitió el pelinegro mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura.

-Sigue sin agradarme que Wendy te busque-Confesé apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

-Kyle…tenemos un proyecto juntos, además, ¡Wendy sale con Cartman!-Rebatió riendo en sus últimas palabras.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Sí!- Aseguró sonriente.

-Pobre chica- Comenté ante la extraña idea.

-Es verdad, está loca- Agregó riendo, al instante lo acompañé- El punto es…-Continuó dejando de reír- Kyle te amo…como jamás he amado a alguien…ten eso por seguro- Agregó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento…-Me disculpé nuevamente rozando suavemente nuestros labios. Al instante la tensión presente entre nosotros comenzó a disiparse. Sentir sus labios era lo único que necesitaba para tranquilizar y cambiar mis, muchas veces, inestables cambios de ánimo.

-Ahora Bebé no se te quitará de encima, escuché que está presumiendo a todo el mundo que tú quieres volver a salir con ella- Notificó burlándose de mí.

-Puta madre-Expresé dándome una palmada en mi rostro. Me había metido en un lío.

-Pero no importa…porque yo sé que eres solo mío- Aseguró comenzado a besar repetidas veces mi mejilla hasta bajar a mi cuello. Unos segundos después me liberé de sus labios para dirigir los propios contra el cuello del pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestionó luego de sentir la presión en la zona afectada.

-Marcándote…Así todos sabrán que tú eres solo mío- Susurré en su oído.

Debía asegurarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola_ _Aquí un pequeño Style :3 hace tiempo no escribía un oneshot de esta pareja, me he enfocado e inspirado más en escribir Creek xD pero bueno…siempre he sentido que Kyle debe ser súper mañoso para las relaciones y de ahí nació esto xd al principio pensé en hacerlo al revés, que Stan tratará de causar eso en Kyle, pero sentí que le venía más al pelirrojo además de que ya he escrito todos mis otros oneshot en la perspectiva de Stan y quería variar._

 _Por otro lado, escribí esto como "celebración" de mi primer mes en fanfiction :D estoy muy agradecida por todos quienes han leído, comentado y seguido mis historias._ _Por lo mismo le dedico este fanfic a ustedes y en especial a la fiel amante de Style y por sobre todo de Kyle…Kaoni rk :3 que desde los principios a estaba leyendo mis historias y apoyando en el proceso jaja :3. Subiré más tarde un Creek también con el mismo propósito para quienes, he notado, son seguidores fieles de esa hermosa pareja en mis historias –corazón-._

 _En fin, muchos saludos a todos :3_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
